Driving School
by graydama
Summary: Was it fathomable for the inability to drive to pass down through a family? Unfortunately Odin Darlian would have to learn this the hard way.


**A/N:** Done for the OCtober event being held by gwepisode50 et al.

Featuring my OCs Odin Darlian, Inari, and Peggy. Artwork of Odin and Inari can be seen on my tumblr page! Don't have to read if you don't want to read about OCs.

* * *

"I think you should go to driving school." Inari folded her arms.

Odin looked at the slick silver Prius, or formerly slick Prius. "It's not that bad."

He received a dead pan look from his companion. Words needn't have been said but he still felt it necessary to defend himself.

"It's color helped it blend in to the surroundings. I'm not completely at fault."

Inari wasn't fazed. "Odin. The trash bin is red. And you hit four of them." As proven by the red streaks contrasting against the car.

Was it childish of him to continue thinking of reasons of why he was, potentially, a bad driver? Perhaps, but his pride wouldn't allow him to voice out loud that he had an unnervingly lack of talent with driving. At least with a common automobile. Motorcycle and flying he was perfectly capable of. If Inari knew that she would stop starring at him like she expected him to admit defeat. And that was certainly not going to happen.

As if reading his train of thought she sighed and put her hands on her hips. Which he learned could mean a multitude of things.

"Okay so should we call Peggy or someone to pick us up?"

"The car still works."

"Yeah but we're not getting in an accident because I let you behind the wheel twice. I'm calling Peggy." She pulled out her phone, which he quickly swiped from her hands. "Hey!"

"Why don't you drive then since I'm so horrible?"

"Odin the Horrible doesn't suit you."

That, was unexpected. "Thank you?"

"Odin the Stubborn is more like you."

"I take back my earlier comment."

"Like you're going to give back my phone." She held out her hand for the item in question.

"Not likely." He technically paid for it so he was sure he was within his right to confiscate it momentarily.

"Odin, this is entirely unnecessary. Just call Peggy, your brothers, or sister. Ask someone to pick us up."

"Why don't you drive then?"

"Because I know I can't drive and I'm not stupid enough to try right now."

Was that inadvertently calling him stupid? No it was best that he try not to delve too deeply into what she said. Inari was good with subtleness but when she was blunt one could tell by her mood. He liked that she didn't mince words when the circumstances called for it. But instead of just obeying her, he concocted a deal that would make things even.

"I will call Peggy. The last thing you want is Vivette showing up here as she's not so, akin to driving carefully yet either." He pulled out his own phone. "In return, while we wait, you get to practice driving."

"Odin I don't think that's a good idea." He saw her stare dubiously at the Prius.

"Then I guess I drive us back." He put his phone back in his coat jacket.

Inari made an annoyed smacking noise with her mouth but took the keys dangling from his fingers.

"If I wreck the car it's on you."

"Don't doubt yourself maybe you will do better than me."

After half an hour his statement had proven true. She did do better than him. She was able to park, reverse park, and parallel park after viewing the tutorial videos a couple of times on his phone. Inari chalked it up to always watching the men or women charged with chauffeuring her and her little sister in the past, but Odin's pride still had a slight bruise. Not that he would admit this aloud to her, or to anyone for that matter. Peggy wouldn't mention anything either so long as she came alone, which meant no one outside the three of them would know that he had damaged the Prius in the first trial run.

Inari parked the car and looked at him. "Is Peggy here yet?"

"She's 5 minutes away. Traffic."

"Well there were those police sirens a little bit ago. Good thing we didn't try leaving the parking lot."

No kidding. The last thing he wanted to add for today's short comings was a car accident. Perhaps he should look into some professional help with operating a vehicle. He could understand it's manufacture, every piece and part. Yet for some otherworldly reason he failed to drive competently. His older sister never had a problem like this. Helena always made it look easy when she drove.

"You blanked out again didn't you."

Odin snapped his head up to Inari. "Forgive me I was remembering something."

She bit her lip for a moment but whatever she had in mind she appeared to let it go. "It's okay. I was saying that at least today was not a total loss for you."

"How so?" he wouldn't admit defeat but he wasn't so egotistical to say he didn't have faults.

"You're a good instructor."

"You watched the videos with me, I wasn't instructing you only repeating what they had said."

"Of course but you remained calm and changed the wording so I could understand somethings I didn't. So you can instruct just not do the act." She gave a sympathetic smile as she rested her arms and head atop the steering wheel.

"A consolation prize is a prize huh?"

She giggled. "Right."

Without realizing her actions she sighed and accidently pressed the car horn. Inari jolted up and gave a small shriek. Then scowled at the offending wheel and her chest.

"I'm getting really tired of you guys."

Odin refrained from commenting and started looking through his phone messages. He didn't think it appropriate to point out she was talking to physical body parts. To do so would also implicate that he had focused on them as well and he rather avoid any unnecessary drama.

"I should get a breast reduction." She mumbled.

Nope. Not saying anything at all.

"You guys are lucky you don't have anything that will bump into something." He could feel her staring at him.

Why was she making this difficult? He had no interest in talking about her chest problems. But if he ignored her now she would probably think he was snubbing her. He breathed out a slow breath.

"Anyone can have an accident, as you've seen today." He motioned to indicate the car. "I wouldn't worry about narrowing it down to one attribute."

Inari rolled her eyes but she had an amused smile on her lips. "Guess you can't really relate unless you had breasts too."

"That is completely true."

"Hey look Peggy's here."

Thank God.

"And your sister too I think." Inari squinted ahead and he spotted a blonde in the SUV.

"Drive. Just drive us home." He leaned to her and started the car.

"Odin I just learned how to park!"

"And now you're going to learn how to drive."

They heard a knock on the passenger window and he saw Peggy. Well there was no avoiding it now, he lowered the window ready to hear his sister's voice. Instead, Peggy explained that she brought Kathy, who had dropped by to hand Odin some Preventer files. Ms. Po had also agreed to drive their car back. Kathy had the good graces not to mention anything about the red marks that stained the silver Prius other than a twitch on her lips that he was sure would become a full blown smile when she was left alone. While in the SUV neither he or Inari talked about their earlier conversation. The whole drive back was Peggy updating him on some calls he had received from Foreign Minister Noventa. Nothing urgent just somethings to go over on Monday.

"So did both of you enjoy learning how to drive today?" Peggy asked.

Odin gave a sidelong glance to Inari who returned the look.

"It was fine." Inari said.

"Better than I thought it would go." He said.

Then Inari leaned forward. "I still think he needs driving school." She whispered.

"I can hear you and no I do not."

Peggy gave a light-hearted chortle. "I've been suggesting that for years Ms. Inari, don't get your hopes up."

* * *

 **A/N:** As soon as I read the prompt for this week this story popped into my mind! Inspired by the small joke that goes around that Relena cannot drive and for some reason this lack of skill is also inherited by her son Odin. RL has been keeping me busy but I am finishing second installments for some of my short fictions. Including writing a mini 4 part series for this month. Thank you for your patience! Hope everyone is enjoying Fall being here!


End file.
